


butterflies in your stomach

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, NSFW, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Heather Chandler was a demon. And having classes with her was hell.





	butterflies in your stomach

**Author's Note:**

> for my favorite rat man

Heather Chandler was a fucking demon. And having classes with her was  _ hell. _

 

Every minute of the day so far had been a lifetime to Jason Dean. He came into school expecting nothing more than a regular day- foolishly. But, as soon as he saw Heather, barely dressed in anything and sucking on a stupid blowpop with her eyes locked on him, he knew he was done for.

 

It was little stuff like that for the whole fucking day. Little touches to herself, bending over from time to time- it was torture. And she knew exactly what she was doing, which only made it worse. Even during lunch, she was relentless.

 

They sat at their usual table in the dead middle of the cafeteria, waiting silently for the rest of their party. Jason was practically ready to grab her and fuck her in front of everyone, but she didn’t even let her touch him, glaring when he started to. Heather only teased him, moving her hips around and biting her knuckle as she hummed.

 

After a moment, he noticed Heather’s hand dip under the table, and he raised a brow in curiosity that quickly faded when it came back up. Two of her fingers were nearly dripping in something incredibly slick, and she took no time putting them into her mouth, gently sucking on them. Jason bit his lip hard, watching intently when she pulled them out. Heather looked at him from the corner of her eye and smirked. He let his leg shake. Until, of course, Heather McNamara joined them.

 

“Jeez, you two seem kinda tense.” McNamara pointed out, picking up her fork and poking at the mysterious lunch food on her place. Heather Chandler hummed softly and turned her full attention to her friend. “Really? Because I’m perfectly fine.” She said, shrugging. Jason swore he would kill that bitch for her teasing. Some days he wondered if she would be into it.

 

“Nope, Heather, everything is  _ peachy. _ ” He grumbled, setting his head on the lunch table and staring at the forming erection he was sporting. Heather McNamara looked between them, skeptical for a moment, but shrugged it off. “Okay, if you say so. Anyways- did you guys hear about Courtney’s big scandal? Apparently-”

 

Lunch carried on like. Talking, gossiping, even when Veronica joined them. Heather found it boring as she usually did, but it was fun- she could see that JD was suffering throughout. When the bell rang, she was quick to stand, saying a quick goodbye to her friends before heading for the exit. However, before she could get far enough away, Jason was quick to come up and grab her wrist, dragging her out of the cafeteria before Heather could get a word in. A rush of excitement ran through her, of course, and when they got out and let the others disappear into their classes, she yanked her arm away. “God, desperate much?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jason spat, going to grab her hand again, but Heather was fast and kept it out of his reach. “Why should I? It’s not like you’re gonna do anything to stop me?” She taunted, turning and walking fast away from him. Jason cured and sprinted to catch up to her, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. Without a second of thought, his lips were pressed against hers, biting and licking at them for entrance. Heather hummed, pleased, and opened her mouth a little wider for him. Jason held onto her hips and pulled her close, letting her feel his growing hard-on.

 

The click of heels in the empty Westerburg hallways drew them apart fast. They blinked, stared at each other, and shared a quick thought. Then they dashed for the exit.

 

Locking hands, Heather and Jason ran out the doors of the school faster than lightning, not stopping until they were in the parking lot and out of breath. Coming across her car, Heather flopped onto the hood and laughed, running her hands through her hair. “Holy shit, you almost got us caught, you horny fuck!”

 

Jason glared at her, but he couldn’t help but smirk. “When was the last time you complained about me being a horny fuck?” He asked. Slowly, he walked towards her, nearly on top of her before Heather lifted herself up to sit on the hood of her car. She tugged him closer by his stupid jacket, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Never. But still, you shouldn’t be so needy.”

 

“You shouldn’t be such a tease.” Jason told her, taking a fistful of her hair gently in his hand. Heather grinned, leaning into his touch. “You love it.” She pointed out. “Now, are you gonna fuck me or what?”

 

He smirked, forcing her head to tilt with a small tug of her hair. She whined, biting her lip as Jason went down to her neck and started to bite it, trailing his mouth all over her skin. “You really want me to fuck you? Right here, right now?” He asked, bringing his free hand between her legs. It dipped under her skirt and tugged at her underwear, just barely letting his fingers tease her. Heather bucked her hips and sighed shakily, snaking her arms around his neck. “No, you animal, let’s at least be somewhat decent.”

 

“As if you care about being decent.” He whispered, biting more harshly on her neck and making her jolt. She hissed, and grabbed some of his hair to pull his head off. “Yes, I care when it’s the school fucking parking lot.”

 

Jason hummed, but relented, moving his hands off of her. “Get in the car.” He muttered. This was a command Heather didn’t mind listening too, grinning as she jumped into her car. He quickly followed suit while she fumbled with her keys, barely managing to start the car. Not like Jason helped when he took a rough hold of her thigh, rubbing it while Heather tried to get out of the parking lot. She sped out once she finally got control of herself, too eager to get somewhere to care about following the rules of the road. He continued to massage her thigh while she drove, even managing to palm himself a little to keep the erection there.

 

Within a few minutes (only thanks to Heather’s speeding), they wound up in her driveway. It was empty, her parents off to work or the country club or wherever the fuck. The two of them got out fast, heading up to the door- Jason pinched her asscheek while Heather tried to unlock the door and she cursed, stumbling in after a moment. Once the door was shut, they were all over each other, kissing and touching and fumbling their way into Heather’s room. They broke apart only to undress, Jason completely naked in seconds while Heather took her sweet time.

 

He came up behind her once it was all off, pressing against her and letting his hands roam at he kissed her neck. They came over her chest, and Heather kept them in place, tilting her neck and breathing heavily. Jason grinned and bit down on her shoulder, pinching both of her niples and making her scream for only a second. He rubbed at them carefully while she melted into his touch, and slowly let one of his hands slide between her legs. He rubbed circles into her clit, making Heather shake and whine, before he gently eased her into bending her over the edge of her bed. Her fingers wrapped around her blankets like a reflex, and Jason smiled, running his fingers over her wetness. They were slick instantly. “God, I forget how easy it is to get you this way.”

 

“Would you shut your mouth and fuck me already?” Heather groaned, trying not to completely bury her face in her bed. Jason hummed, sliding his fingers up and down her, before sliding them into her without warning. She tensed up, moaning. “You know, just because you asked, I’m gonna drag this out as long as possible.” He told her, just barely starting to move his fingers. Heather bit her lip. “You- You-  _ Fuck. _ ” She could barely get the words out, covering her mouth to hold back her moans as he fingered her painfully slow. It was almost cute, seeing her rocking back to get him deeper, Jason almost pitied her. Almost. He found the spot that made her react the most and took to abusing it, hitting it roughly every time his fingers slid in. Heather nearly screamed, feeling her legs shake and almost buckle. As good as it felt, she was well too aware at how long he’d keep it up.

 

So, she moved herself off of his fingers and turned around, dropping to her knees in front of him. Instantly, her hand went around his cock, pumping it slowly while her lips dragged all over it, leaving kisses and light lipstick marks in their wake. Jason groaned, grabbing onto her hair and pushing her face closer. She hummed, only barely surprised, but grinned as she continued to tease. Heather’s nails gently ran over his length and he shuddered. “Heather,” he muttered, hunching over and watching her work. “Come on.”

 

“Shut up.” Heather quickly said, taking her head away but continuing to jerk him off. He growled, and yanked her hair to make her stand. She whined, still keeping her hand on him. “You don’t get to tell me to shut up. You need me, admit it. I’m the only guy here who can fuck you right.”

 

Heather said nothing, insteading letting go of him and locking their lips together, taking Jason aback just enough to have him let her head go. She pulled away as soon as he did, moving to lay back on the bed. He watched her spread her legs, an evil glint in her eye. “Then prove it already. Because if we’re going that route, you need me just as much- and I can still find plenty of college guys to fuck.”

 

Jason huffed out a sharp laugh, grabbing her thighs and pulling him closer. Heather moved her arms above her head, and he pinned her wrists down before lining up and slamming into her. Not a second was wasted before he was wrecking her, going fast and making her scream. Her fingers clenched up to make fists, and Jason didn’t budge his grip, only moving his other hand to dig his nails into her hips. Heather rolled her hips towards him at each thrust into her, using her legs to push him close.

 

“You know,” Jason muttered, taking a moment when he felt her start to clench up around him to slow down and lean towards her ear. “You’re kinda gorgeous like this. When your face is all red and you aren’t talking.” He made one quick thrust into her, making Heather cry out. “I could get very, very used to that.”

 

Heather glared up at him, stilling rolling her hips wildly. “I want to kill you.”

 

He smirked, kissing her cheek and slowly moving down to her neck. “I know.”

 

With that, he sped up again, bruising her insides and bringing them both closer and closer. Heather whined in his ear, arching her back and feeling her body jerk as she came right to the edge. “Fuck, JD, I can’t hold it-”

 

“Don’t.” Jason whispered, making sure to be extra rough now. Heather came almost as soon as he spoke, her body trembling as she hid her face in her arm and screamed through the release. He wasn’t close behind, going as fast as physically possible before he quickly pulled out and came onto her stomach, groaning loudly into her neck. As soon as he was through, he flopped onto the bed next to her. The room was silent, save for their ragged breathing, and Heather closed her eyes. She was going to be extremely fucking sore. She could already tell. But, she forced herself to sit up, tensing up and resisting the urge to make a sound- he’d probably love that. Her hands went to dig around her purse for a cigarette, and she pulled out the carton with ease, sliding out a cancer stick. It hung from her mouth while she lit it up, inhaling the disgusting smoke.

 

Jason reached up and plucked it from her mouth, taking his own drag. “I certainly hope you don’t have an STD from all the guys you’ve fucked.”

 

Heather rolled her eyes, not willing to insult him back. Something wasn’t sitting right with her. She stood, holding onto the bed and taking her cigarette back. “Get the fuck out of here, my parents are bound to be home soon.”

 

She didn’t look at him, but she could hear him sitting up and standing fast, putting his hands on her hips. “Chasing me out already?” Jason asked, a laugh in his voice. Heather bit her lip. “Come on, just go- you can come back later.” She muttered. He hummed, and took her cigarette once more before letting her go, getting dressed. Heather snatched her robe from off of her loveseat, speeding out of the bedroom to go shower. She didn’t say anything to him. And he didn’t say anything to her. He left, probably to walk back to his stupid motorcycle.

 

Heather let out a deep breath when she heard the front door latch, a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror- hair a mess, lipstick smudged.

 

She thought about a past college party, spitting onto her mirror after a rather disgusting blowjob.

 

Then she started her shower, ignoring the weird way her stomach was churning.


End file.
